


Sway With Me

by hongism



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blowjobs, Bottom Jeong Yunho, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Bottom Song Mingi, Dark Fantasy, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Explicit Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kink Negotiation, LIKE SO MUCH SMUT, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Marking, Modern Fantasy, Multi, Polyamory, Power Bottom Jeong Yunho, Power Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Power Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top Choi San, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Supernatural Elements, Switch Jeong Yunho, Switch Kang Yeosang, Switch Kim Hongjoong, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Jongho, Top Choi San, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Kim Hongjoong, Vampire Bites, Vampire Choi Jongho, Vampire Choi San, Vampire Jeong Yunho, Vampire Kang Yeosang, Vampire Park Seonghwa, Vampire Song Mingi, Vampires, borderline orgies, handjobs, human Wooyoung, human hongjoong, human reader, lots of smut, vampire lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongism/pseuds/hongism
Summary: You aren’t even sure why you agreed to go to a vampire nightclub with your best friend. It was a lapse of judgment on your part for certain, and because of it, you can’t get your mind off the man you met there.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter One

You aren’t sure how your friend managed to drag you out to one of these places. You normally wouldn’t be caught dead near a club in general, let alone a vampire club, but you couldn’t say no when he explained how amazing it was the last time he went. And yes, you are a bit desperate to get laid, although you couldn’t very well admit that to him at the time, so you just agreed to come and sit in a back booth. Dancing has never been your forte, and you aren’t about to embarrass yourself in front of a crowd of hot vampires. And by ‘crowd’ you really mean the one tall, dark, and handsome one standing several feet from the booth you’re perched in.

He is by far the hottest man you’ve ever seen in your life, so much so that you can’t even try to be discreet about the way you are staring at him like he’s the last piece of cake at a birthday party. Which is honestly quite ironic, seeing as  _ he _ is the vampire while you are not, but you couldn’t care less about specifics right now. You can’t even blame it on the alcohol on the table before you because you have barely touched it in the past hour you’ve been at the club, so it’s not like there’s alcohol in your system to cloud your judgment. You reach for your drink a moment later; however, it’s only because said hottest man on the face of the earth is now making his way over to your table in long strides. People move out of his way as he walks, such a domineering presence that your knees tremble under the table from the sight of him. You guzzle the alcohol before you in attempts to quell the sudden burst of nerves in your system, but it does nothing once the black-haired man slides into the booth across from you.

“It’s not good to be alone in a club, let alone a vampire one,” he says, tone so low you have to strain to hear him speaking. The steady thrum of the bass and electronic music rumbles on in the background. It nearly drowns him out, but he moves with you as you lean forward to catch the words. Suddenly his face is inches away from yours. You inhale sharply and swallow around nothing, noting the way his gaze traces down the expanse of your exposed neck. 

“I’m… not alone,” you struggle to respond, thinking back to Wooyoung, who has now disappeared into the crowd of bodies on the dance floor. 

“Not anymore, no.” The man smirks a bit, and one corner of his lips drags upwards. The action is so simple, yet it has you clenching your legs together and trying to press the arousal in your gut down. “My name is Seonghwa, and you are?”

“Um, Y/N. M-My name is Y/N.”

“Fitting and beautiful. I’m not surprised.” The vampire – Seonghwa, as he called himself – lets his head fall to the side.

“Are you always so charming with people you just meet?” You inquire, unable to hold your gaze on him any longer, thanks to the nerves rushing through your body.

“Only ones that catch my eye.”

“I’m sure that gets everyone crawling to your bed,” you scoff through a smile. The words affect you, of course, but you don’t want to seem that desperate. Seonghwa returns your smile with one of his own, then releases a small, mirthful chuckle. The sound rumbles through you with a shocking effect, and the arousal peaks as his eyes glint with desire.

“I wouldn’t know… you’re the first person I’ve approached.”

“To-Tonight?” You stammer, caught off-guard by the sudden admission.

“I don’t make a habit of coming to clubs like, but I might have to make an exception for you. If you come often, that is.” He is almost too smooth, and you hardly realize how close he’s gotten until his hot breath fans over your lips. The distance between you has decreased to mere centimeters, yet you find yourself moving closer to him as well. “I’d be more intrigued if I could see such a vision every time I came.”

“A-Ah, well, this – this is my first t-time here. At a club, um, like this,” you explain through your flustered state. The hints of your struggle don’t escape Seonghwa’s notice, but he only seems more amused by the way you’re reacting to his teasing. “My friend – he d-dragged me out here.”

“Then we have something in common, Y/N.” Your name sounds like honey on his tongue. Your mind quickly takes that thought further south, guided by your intense lust for the man before you, and you wonder what he would sound like moaning your name instead. “My friend dragged me out, as well. Said I would find it… enlightening.”

“And is it?” You ask, once again swallowing around nothing. Your lashes flutter against your will, even though you don’t intend to be so flirtatious with the man. “Enlightening, I mean?”

“I have yet to find out.”

Something must possess you because you have no idea what on earth is going through your head as you push your way out of the booth and step around the table separating you from Seonghwa. You sling a leg over his thighs, straddling his hips as though you’ve done this action a million times, and Seonghwa sits as straight as a rod out of sheer shock.

“Allow me to enlighten you then,” you whisper, tone so sultry that you barely recognize yourself to be speaking the words. Seonghwa’s lips fall open, and you’ve obviously affected him quite a bit, if the hardening bulge in his pants is any indication. That sends a surge of confidence through you, causing you to guide your lips down to Seonghwa’s cherry red ones. He meets you halfway after recovering from the shock and doesn’t waste a second before slipping his tongue out to caress your lower lip. You shiver at the faint touch. The heavy film of lust covers your mind, shrouding every ounce of reason like a veil, and you forget where you are when kissing Seonghwa. 

He is an enthusiastic kisser, as well as a passionate one; his tongue dances over your lip to the rhythm of the music until you decide to drop your jaw for him. The second he slips into your mouth, you release a startled moan. He eats the sound right up and presses harder against you with such fervor that you think you could melt from the sensation. You don’t dare stop for a breath – you can breathe later; right now you just need Seonghwa’s lips on yours. Slowly but surely, Seonghwa’s arms fold around your waist and cage you in against his form. He’s colder than you expect him to be, but that makes perfect sense since he’s a vampire. Nonetheless, you tense as cold fingers trace over the bit of exposed skin on your lower back. Seonghwa uses it as an opportunity to thrust his wet muscle further into your mouth, exploring your palate and tasting every inch of your wet cavern as though it’s his last meal. 

The delicate sensations have you grinding down hard on his tented erection, and now it’s his turn to groan into your mouth. The sound is better than you could have imagined; if your core could pool with more arousal, it most definitely would. You repeat the motion a second time, changing the angle a bit this time so that your clit rubs directly against the outline of his straining cock. A weak whimper slips through the kiss, pooling in the air around the two of you, and Seonghwa’s gaze grows so dark with desire that you think he could devour you on the spot. 

He finally pulls back from the kiss and sits back to admire the sight of you above him. He’s almost too cheeky in the way his tongue continues to tease the corner of his mouth. You can’t get enough of that demeanor though, nor can you recover from the arousal that has taken over your mind. Thus you brace your hands on Seonghwa’s shoulders and grind down against his clothed member with more force than before. Seonghwa tilts his head back, teeth bared and hissing through them as he tries to maintain his composure. You’re dismantling him piece by piece, and that is painfully obvious from his erection alone. Seonghwa pulls his arms back and lets them drape over the back of the booth. His gaze never leaves your body, watching you with such intensity that you could melt from it, but you stay in one piece at least until he beckons you to come closer with one finger. You fall against his chest without hesitation. 

Seonghwa doesn’t bother explaining what he’s up to; he just leans until his lips find your neck and exhales hot breath over the sweat-slick skin there. His tongue pokes out to brush the warm skin underneath him, and an audible sigh escapes his full lips as he gets a taste of you. 

“May I bite you, lovely?” He asks, tone thrumming with desire. You wouldn’t dream of saying no to him, not when you are so pent up with sexual frustration. 

“P-Please,” you whimper into the shell of his ear. You delight in the goosebumps that travel over his skin as your words caress his ear, and he inhales sharply before letting his tongue lap over the skin of your neck. Then his teeth – well, his fangs rather – sink into the junction of your neck and shoulder, piercing you with a sudden burn of pain. It catches you off-guard for a second, but the pain is merely momentary as it dissolves in a strange pleasure that you can’t really explain. He doesn’t suck any blood from your body right away, but there’s still a heady sensation traveling through your veins. It’s like an itch that you can’t scratch, a buried need for something  _ more _ , and you blindly push yourself further against Seonghwa’s mouth. He doesn’t question what you’re asking for; it’s already evident in your movements. Your fingers tingle as he begins to drag blood from the puncture wounds in your neck, eyes fluttering as a dull throbbing blossoms there, and Seonghwa eases you through it with his tongue. 

You don’t expect for it to be as pleasurable as it is, but your core tightens and pulses with each suck Seonghwa provides. You rut shamelessly on his cock in attempts to feel more of that heady pleasure and bring your hand down to ghost over the tent of his arousal. Thinking with reason and rationality left you long ago, and you only make matters worse by pressing your fingers over his button and zipper, tugging the material back so that you can slip your hand below the band of his underwear. His member is slick with precum, and there’s a small wet splotch on his black briefs from the substance that makes you practically preen. Precum continues to spill from his slit the more he laps at your neck, taking the blood on his tongue and swallowing it down with ease, and you use that slickness as lube to jerk his cock with hasty movements. He twitches against your palm. Pulling back from your neck, Seonghwa heaves several deep breaths that come out in ragged gasps, and you know that you’re bringing him closer and closer to the edge with each passing second.

“F-Fuck, need to –  _ ah _ , need to close that,” he stammers while motioning towards your neck with his head. Your chest swells with pride as you hear the stutter, glad to have a similar effect on him that he has on you. You merely lean your shoulder back towards his mouth and expose your neck further. It’s an invitation for him to continue, but he seems to pull some restraint out of his ass and shakes his head. “Can’t take – mm, fuck – can’t take too much. Don’t want you to pass out before the real fun begins.” 

His words leave a clever insinuation that has heat rising up your neck. He pulls you close before you can think too hard about what he means, and this time when he brings his lips to your skin, it’s only his tongue that pokes out and touches you. His fangs pull back to let him close the wound, saliva hot on your skin, and you mewl under his ministrations. You can’t keep the same pace on his cock anymore, hand jerking haphazardly along his length. Your hips slip lower, and all it takes is the barest graze of his cock on your clothed clit for a sudden orgasm to hit you. Seonghwa brings his arms around you, squeezing you tight as you ride out the euphoric high. You’re still going through the motions when he groans into your neck. His cock twitches and spills hot cum over your hand. You don’t think twice before bringing that same hand to your lips, pulling back so he can see your actions clearly, and you pull your tongue over every centimeter of your fingers and palm until his cum has fully disappeared behind your lips. 

“Fuck, that’s… most definitely enlightening, baby girl.” Seonghwa exhales. His breaths remain shaky, and his eyes still contain a thick film of lust, but you can’t look away even for a second.

“And what about that real fun you promised?” You inquire in a tone that suddenly sounds so small and weak. Seonghwa smirks back at you, and your gut surges with anticipation.

“Why don’t we get out of here so you can find out?”


	2. Chapter Two

Waking up shouldn’t be as difficult as it is. Despite being completely sober the night before, you still cannot recall much of what happened prior to Seonghwa bringing you home. What happened after, however, is at the forefront of your mind, but not because you got the most mind-blowing sex of your life. You were robbed of a good fuck thanks to your roommate sitting on the couch when you stumbled into the apartment connected by the lips with Seonghwa. You feel bad looking back because you and Hongjoong had an agreement not to bring anyone home while the other was in the apartment. You overlooked that because — well frankly, you glossed over that rule because Seonghwa is just that hot, and passing up on that opportunity would have been positively tragic. While you took the chance to bring him home, you still got left feeling sorely disappointed when Seonghwa pulled you off to bed with even a quick round of sex out of “respect” for your roommate. (Hongjoong doesn’t need more respect than he gets — his ego is big enough as it is, in your opinion, but Seonghwa wouldn’t know that).

Speaking of Seonghwa, as you come more into the land of the living, you realize that the bed is only dipped under your body, and upon patting around on the mattress some, you find that Seonghwa is no longer with you. You roll onto your side to stare at the empty space next to you, and a huff of air passes through your lips without you realizing it. Seonghwa most likely left during the night, now that you think about it, since he can’t very well walk out in broad daylight without getting burnt to a crisp by sunlight. That also leaves you wondering why he got in bed with you in the first place knowing that he wouldn’t stay or sleep a wink throughout the night. 

You push the thought to the back of your mind in favor of slipping out of bed, letting your nightshirt fall back to rest around the midpoint of your thighs. Standing up is a struggle in and of itself; the moment you lift your head, a searing pain shoots through your neck, and you release a small whimper as the feeling spreads to your shoulder.

Must’ve slept on my neck wrong, you think before forcing your body up and towards the bathroom. The next thing to hit you is disbelief, because walking past the mirror makes you do a double-take and choke on your saliva. A dark purple bruise encompasses the base of your neck, two identical puncture wounds flushed a deep red centered in the bruise, and you lift a hesitant hand to brush your fingers over the mark. The bite is at least closed and not oozing any blood, but it’s still ugly and unpleasant to look at. Knowing Hongjoong, he will roast you to high heaven the moment he sees the dramatic hickey, and you aren’t about to risk three weeks worth of jokes that your best friend will inevitably join in on as well.

Seonghwa could have warned you that the bite mark would be so… visible, but you honestly doubt that you would have retained that information anyway since you were preoccupied with thoughts of desire and arousal.

“Fuck,” you curse, reaching for whatever stray piece of clothing you can find to help cover the mark. You have to drag an old pair of shorts out as well and tuck your shirt up under the sweatshirt you slip over your head. Once you have amply hidden all evidence of the mark and freed (read — hopefully) yourself of Hongjoong’s ridicule, you dare to step out of your room. 

The first thing to hit you is the overwhelming stench of burnt toast, but you can hardly focus on that once your eyes hone in on the man sitting at your counter. He looks so sorely out of place in your home that you have to blink a few times before you truly believe that he’s sitting there, but for once, your eyes don’t deceive you.

It is, in fact, Seonghwa sitting at your counter with your dark-haired roommate perched across from him. Hongjoong doesn’t spare you a glance as you push further into the kitchen; he maintains his unreadable stare while clenching the edge of the counter so tight that his knuckles bleed white.

“I made breakfast,” Hongjoong states once you reach his peripheral. Seonghwa shifts to glance at you, and a small smile stretches his lips. A half-full mug of what seems to be coffee before him on the marble, pale fingers tracing the rim in slow circles, and a glint to his dark eyes that has you swallowing around nothing. Even if the tension hanging between your roommate and the vampire wasn’t present, you would still feel on edge just from the awkwardness in Seonghwa’s calm actions.

“He made co—”

“I made coffee too,” Hongjoong interjects before Seonghwa can finish his thought. The vampire doesn’t seem bothered by the interruption in the slightest, and he offers a broader grin in Hongjoong’s direction. “It’s in the pot.”

“Got it…” You mumble, slipping around Hongjoong to grab for a mug. Your roommate maintains his steady stare on the man across the counter, and you only realize what he’s attempting to do once you fill your mug halfway. “I don’t think he’s intimidated by you.”

“He seems pretty intimidated to me, thank you very much,” Hongjoong scoffs. He shifts to glare daggers into the back of your head, but you merely offer a small hum of denial.

“Joong, you are as intimidating as a field mouse. I don’t think he’s scared at all.”

“Excuse you — did you forget that time a mouse crawl up Wooyoung’s pants? That was rather terrifying.” You’ve taken his full attention now, causing the man to turn to you with an expression of disbelief over his features, and you return it with a gentle smile.

“Because he shrieked like a banshee. That’s the only reason it was scary, not because the mouse itself was scary,” you reason as you try to hold back a laugh. Hongjoong’s antics have brought a welcome break in the strange and lingering tension hanging about the kitchen, and you don’t miss a beat as you return his lighthearted tone.

“I’m just saying that I am very scary, and he’s not saying anything, so that means he’s scared.”

“If he wishes to believe that he’s intimidating, then I can agree to those menial terms,” Seonghwa interrupts. His tone reminds you why you were so drawn to him the night before with its cool overtones that remain laced with a hint of sultriness in every saccharine word he speaks. You’re certain that you look a little starstruck as you stare at him now, jaw hanging agape as your eyes drag over his sharp features before lingering a bit on those cherry red lips. Maybe it’s partially due to him being a vampire but you can hardly believe that any being – immortal or not – could look so good in the morning. You shake your head free of those thoughts, trying to focus on anything but the all too good-looking vampire not too far away, and instead resume your half-hearted ridicule of your roommate. 

“Oh my god. Hongjoong, oh my god, did you hear that?” You’re practically asking for him to hit you although it would be worth it just to see the man riled up a little, and Seonghwa has opened a delightful door for you to step through.

“Shut up.”

“Hongjoong, he literally said he’s gonna fake being scared of you.”

“I can’t hear you,” Hongjoong huffs, puffing his cheeks full of air. He turns back to the stove where several slices of burnt toast reside, and you know it’s an attempt to hide himself from further embarrassment.

“He pities you, Hongjoong. Oh, you poor thing, that’s so embarrassing.”

“I actually don’t have ears so I can’t hear a word you’re saying right now!”

“God, I’m so glad I’m not you. That’s — wow, I wish Wooyoung could be here to witness this.” You place a hand over your chest as you try to bite back a laugh, glancing down at the counter to keep from laughing at Hongjoong’s disgruntled expression.

“I hate it here so fucking much,” Hongjoong grumbles. “I’m thrilled that Wooyoung isn’t here. He doesn’t need any more leverage over me at this point.” You purse your lips, barely containing the roll of your eyes as you look at the back of your roommate’s head, and it’s only then that you decide to turn to Seonghwa again.

“Um, do you… need anything? I – I’m not exactly sure what you guys e-eat outside of the obvious.”

“You mean blood?” Seonghwa asks the question so casually that it catches you off-guard, and it must have the same effect on Hongjoong as well because he chokes on his coffee and sputters into his mug. “Apologies, I forget how odd that can sound to humans.” 

Seonghwa releases a small laugh. He brings a hand up to his hair and combs a few fingers through the dark locks there, and you find your gaze lingering on the motion a bit too long. If the vampire notices, he opts not to say anything in favor of continuing the topic at hand.

“Some vampires opt to eat the food you all need to survive but not out of necessity.”

“Because they’re gluttons?” You inquire as you toy with the handle of your mug.

“Hm, I suppose you could say that. Sometimes it’s a curiosity to see what it tastes like, just as I’ve had humans ask to taste my blood to see the same.” You must make a face of disgust because Seonghwa huffs out a laugh again and shakes his head. Beside him on the counter, the screen of a phone flashes. A loud ding echoes through the apartment’s small kitchen, and you blink down at the phone at the same time that Seonghwa does. “Ah, as much as I would love to stay and discuss all the inner workings of vampire culture and socialization, I believe that is my cue to go.”

“Have somewhere to be?” You ask, trying not to sound too disappointed in his early departure. Seonghwa’s long fingers dance over the granite counter before latching onto his phone, and he pulls it back without looking at the screen once. Seonghwa pulls his lips into a tight smile upon meeting your curious gaze.

“You could say that. Moreso that if the sun rises any higher then I’ll be burnt worse than that toast your roommate made earlier.”

“Hey!” Hongjoong protests, turning around to face the vampire with an expression of disbelief on his features. A knock at the front door interrupts whatever words were left on his tongue, and you exchange a confused glance with him at the sound. Unless Wooyoung is dropping by for a surprise visit at a bizarrely early hour for his lazy ass, you have no idea who could possibly be outside right now. Hongjoong places his mug down on the counter before stepping around the granite to make for the door.

“That would most likely be my friend here to pick me up.” The stool under Seonghwa protests loudly as he pushes it back, letting the scraping sound of metal on wood hit your ears in the most unpleasant manner. He pauses before moving in the direction Hongjoong went in and blinks at you over the counter. “I found our time together thoroughly enlightening, Miss Y/N.”

“So formal,” you mutter back, unable to do more than nod. 

“Ah, well, to be lewd, I find it quite shameful that I couldn’t provide that real fun I promised to deliver.” You can’t contain the laugh that breaches your lips.

“If that’s your definition of lewd, then you need to spend five minutes with Hongjoong and our friend Wooyoung to learn the real definition of lewd talk.”

“Is that an invitation to see you again as well, Y/N?” Seonghwa’s question sounds innocent on your ears, but the underlying sultriness lies in his gaze. You don’t miss the way his eyes flit down to the neck of your hoodie and linger there. It’s almost as though he can see straight through it and right to the blossoming mark on your skin. You squirm a bit under his stare, which seems to please him quite a bit just based on the way his brows lift and one corner of his lips tugs upwards.

“That depends,” you utter after a small struggle to formulate the words. 

“On what?”

“Maybe if we happen to stumble into each other at another club I’ll see it as a sign.” You hum the words, trying to seem as noncommital as possible, and Seonghwa’s only response is a dry laugh that rings in your ears long after it ends. 

“Hyung.” 

You don’t recognize the voice, and that’s what causes you to whip towards the source of it. All you see is a broad set of shoulders at first with your roommate practically hidden behind the height of the man. If you thought Seonghwa was tall last night, this man nearly puts him to shame. And coupled with that obscene height is a head of blond hair that bears brown underneath, although it must be freshly bleached because you can’t spot a hint of brown at the roots near the crown of his head. While you and Hongjoong exchange shocked glances, Seonghwa doesn’t seem fazed in the slightest as he grins at the newcomer and readjusts the collar of his coat. 

“Yes, yes, Yunho, I’m coming. Well, Miss Y/N, I’ll wait with bated breath for you to receive that sign. Thank you for letting me stay the night here, and thank you, Hongjoong, for the coffee. The toast was…”

“Yeah, I get it! The toast was shit, you don’t need to say it again! I was a bit distracted by the fact that a damn vampire just appeared at the counter without warning.”

“Then next time I’ll be sure to say good morning before sitting down.”

“Oh no, I better not be present  _ next time _ .”

Seonghwa opts not to provide a response this time; instead, he motions towards the door and allows his companion to lead the way out of your small apartment. You watch him go, eyes trailing over the vampire’s back with a strange churning rolling through your gut, and as much as you try to push it down, it persists with each step Seonghwa takes until he’s out of the apartment. The second the door snaps shut, the coil in your stomach snaps like a spell has been broken, and you have to shake your head to clear your mind of the odd haziness. 

“I just know he has the biggest dick,” Hongjoong sighs, still staring at the door that’s just closed almost wistfully.

“ _ What _ ?” Your tone borders on the incredulous side, and you twist your expression into one of disgust as Hongjoong just shrugs. “Seonghwa?”

“What? Oh god no, not him. The one who came to pick him up. Why would I be interested in a guy who wants to fuck the likes of you?”

“Yeah well, you look like a fried piece of bread with the amount of bleach you’ve put through your hair.” Hongjoong doesn’t respond to your jab, nor does he even look at you as he taps his chin, evidently too deep in thought to spare you the smallest glance.

“I wonder how much it would take to get him to bottom for me.”

“Why did I agree to live with you?”

That’s all it takes for Seonghwa to walk out of your life just as quickly as he came into it, and you never even thought to revisit that club where you met him. Wooyoung never brought it up or invited you again, so you took it as a sign from the universe: you didn’t need him in your life. If destiny or whatever out there controls the universe didn’t put much effort into keeping him in your life, then you don’t think you need him that desperately. Life goes on just as before, and for a long while, it’s almost as though Seonghwa never existed as part of your life. Only the fading memories you share with Hongjoong remain, and the bite mark on your neck dissipates within two weeks so you could safely return to wearing something other than a hoodie around your roommate all the time. You think nothing more of it because it doesn’t strike you as something you need to cling to. That is until a little over a month passes.

↢ ♡ ↣

Park Seonghwa has suffered a lot in his lifetime. At the ripe old age of 1697, Seonghwa can very safely say that he has suffered quite a bit across all those years. And he has also made several mistakes along the way, including but not limited to biting and claiming a stranger although he hasn’t made such a mistake in at least nine hundred years. The pain never lasted long then because he had someone to bail him out of it at the time; in other words, someone went to fetch the person he claimed and brought him to Seonghwa before he could feel the full effects of withdrawal since he had no life partner at the time. He knows that he’s made a mistake now, however, because there is no one to bail him out of this, and he would like to think he has changed within three hundred years to a point where he realizes that kidnapping someone for their blood is not the answer. And out of all the members of  _ his _ coven (yes,  _ his _ coven, the one he raised and created himself), he knows he should be the most responsible as their mentor and elder. 

So yes, Seonghwa has suffered. But never as much as he is now.

Yeosang will tear into him as soon as he figures out what’s going on, but Seonghwa at least has a bit of time to have the house to himself and suffer through withdrawal alone. It isn’t ideal in the slightest, of course; however, it is what needs to be done for the time being until Seonghwa can come up with some sort of explanation for Yeosang. He already scraped by the disapproving look Yunho sent his way at least thirty-two times in the past week alone even though it’s been around a month since Seonghwa’s little escapade with you, but thankfully the younger vampire did not utter a word past that, merely saying that he would save the lectures for Yeosang.

Seonghwa isn’t too proud to admit that he should have known better. He cannot blame it on any mortal inhibitions such as alcohol or lust — truly it was a lapse in judgment and nothing more than that.

“Master?” 

Seonghwa jerks his head to find the presence who has interrupted his peace and quiet. He finds it to be Jongho, the young servant boy within his and Yeosang’s care, hand pressed to the door frame and shrouded by the yellow light filtering in from the hallway.

“Ah, Jongho. Is it evening already?” Seonghwa hums, glancing towards the drapes over the left windows. 

“Have you slept at all, sir?” Jongho inquires as he steps further into the room. Seonghwa can only heave a deep sigh but says nothing else, which is an answer enough for Jongho’s question. The dark-haired man tugs the drapes back to expose the dark scenery outside the house. A bit of pale moonlight filters through and touches the floorboards. 

“We've been together how long and you still can't lose the habit of calling me that?” Seonghwa jokes through his teeth. 

“Give it a few hundred more years, sir. I'm sure I'll grow out of it by then.”

“Ah well, we have eternity. I suppose I can wait a bit longer. And no, I haven’t slept a wink.” Seonghwa pushes back on his heels to stand up, but he underestimates the weakness in his muscles at this stage of the withdrawal. It’s a quick fall since he’s barely up, and Jongho is quick to rush over to grab him by the arm, using those blindingly fast reflexes to catch Seonghwa just before his head hits the floor. 

“This sickness can’t wait that long though,” Jongho remarks. Seonghwa struggles to ignore the warning in his tone, knowing very well that he is already bordering the precipice of a worse stage of the withdrawal in the next few days. 

“I’ll be fine,” Seonghwa grits out, passing a weak glare in Jongho’s direction as the younger man tries to help him up. 

“You have been telling me for three hundred years that withdrawal as a result of not having your marked one’s blood is the most dangerous thing for any vampire. No matter their age or experience.”

“Yes, but I always – ah, h-hold on, I – I need a moment,” Seonghwa pants as a sharp pain blossoms in his chest. The burn spreads to his shoulders in the blink of an eye, then all of a sudden, it’s down to his fingertips and toes. The sensation is so overwhelming that he nearly falls over once more, only kept up by the firm hand Jongho has placed on the nape of his back. The searing retreats after a few moments and pulls back into his chest. “If… Drinking the blood of your life partner — that takes away the side effects, so once Yeosang gets back from his trip—”

“Hyung…” Jongho’s tone holds too much sadness, and despite always being cold, Seonghwa finds himself hating the chill in his bones.

“I just need a bit of his blood. It’s alright.”

“You aren’t life partners anymore, hyung. We both know that natural physiology doesn’t make exceptions for these sorts of things. Besides… wouldn’t this be affecting your Marked as well?” Jongho at least remembers to ask the important questions in Seonghwa’s hazy state of delirium. The waves of pain return just as quickly as they left, and Seonghwa nearly doubles over from the strength of it.

“Yes, she’ll – she’ll be struggling by now. I have no way of contacting her so it’s out of my hands.”

“Don’t speak too soon.” 

Seonghwa doesn’t need to look up to see who just stepped into the room, and neither does Jongho, but the younger of the two whips around to face the doorway nonetheless.

“Master, you’re home early.”

“Yes, all on account of a certain someone making more tragic mistakes and messes that I’m left to clean up.” Yeosang clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

Seonghwa has lived several hundred more years than the shorter vampire, he’s seen more bloodshed and tragedy than Yeosang could dream of, he is the elder of the coven and Yeosang’s maker — all useless and meaningless facts in the long run because Yeosang has a nasty and peculiar habit of making Seonghwa feel  _ small _ . Age truly is but a number when it comes to Yeosang because everything about him makes Seonghwa feel young and inexperienced.

“Yunho gave me all the important details. Also mentioned that he picked you up at an apartment in the city a little over a month ago. It’s safe to assume that’s where your Marked is?” Yeosang poses it as a question, but he gives Seonghwa no time to reply before he’s speaking again, that clear and sharp tone grating across Seonghwa’s ears in the worst way. “He and San departed not long ago to fetch… whoever your Marked is. They’ll be back shortly, and once again I will have fixed your mess. As usual.”

“Just give me your blood and call it a day,” Seonghwa spits out with a tad too much venom to his tone.

“You hardly have the strength to make it through another bonding process, and as I recall, we agreed to never do that again after we severed it last time.” The older of the two can’t resist the urge to huff out a laugh, and he’s certain that it’s because of the fog riddling his mind.

“Such a prude, Yeosang. You grow more cynical every year.”

Yeosang exhales through his nose. Out the corner of his eye, Seonghwa can see him bring his arms up to fold over his chest. There’s the faintest hint of affection lingering behind the disappointment in his gaze though, so Seonghwa knows that the bitter facade is merely that – a facade. 

“Jongho, help him up and bring him to the dining hall. Yunho and San will meet you there when they’re back, and Mingi will join you once he’s finished unloading the new shipments of wine. I’ll be in the study if you need me. Try to make sure he doesn’t make any more rash decisions in such a short amount of time.”

“I’ll do my best, hyung.” 

Yeosang offers a single nod in response before turning to leave the room, and Seonghwa blinks at the back of his dark head of hair until he’s completely disappeared.

“You two never change,” Jongho mutters as he helps Seonghwa to his feet. “I’d almost risk saying that you’re made for each other, life partners or not.” Seonghwa wishes he had the energy and strength to hit Jongho for the comment, but the younger gets away with it for now, only receiving a half-hearted glare for his words. And when Jongho grins softly at him, Seonghwa feels the slightest ounce of relief on his shoulders. Despite Yunho’s glares, Jongho’s lectures, and Yeosang’s whining, Seonghwa can rest in the fact that they care for him endlessly. That and the fact that Yunho and San will hopefully be bringing you as quickly as possible to rid him of the unending pain in his chest. 


End file.
